


The Captain's Way in the Cargo Bay

by allthetrek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: Captain Pike has his way with you in the cargo bay. Because why not, no one is around and he set the bay doors to require a command-level override. No one is getting in until you two are good and done.





	The Captain's Way in the Cargo Bay

Captain Pike sits at the desk of his ready room, scanning the logistics report on the data pad, or trying to. His mind keeps drifting, the physical sensations he is experiencing pull at his focus until he can ignore them no longer. The tension in his neck, his shoulders; the weeks of intense work and focus taking their toll on his form.

Then there’s his mind… The things he’s endured lately weigh on him, the mental hardship becoming a crushing burden at times. Yet, he presses on. He always does… Some days, though, it gets to him, and today he craves release.

Your image flashes through his mind; he’s been thinking of you ever since he woke up this morning. It’s been weeks since the two of you have shared the passions of physical intimacy. The demands of the mission at hand haven’t left much time for you to spend together. You have a meal together when you can, catching up before it’s on to the next task. Half the time, the Captain gets interrupted and has to rush off, leaving his food half-eaten and giving you an apologetic look. You never hold it against him; it goes with the territory of dating the Captain.

Today, though, Christopher can’t take it any longer. He needs release, and you are the only one that can set free the tensions building within him. He presses the comm on his desk and alerts the bridge that he will be doing his ship-wide rounds. Once he gets confirmation that all is stable on the bridge, he again presses the comm.

“Lieutenant [Y/L/N]. Meet me at the junction of Deck 4, Section 38. I’d like you to join me on my rounds,” he orders, the computer linking him to your location.

“Yes, Captain, I’ll be there shortly,” you respond from your station in engineering. Everything is calm in here, and no one questions you being summoned by the Captain. When he commands, you obey.

You amble out of engineering, making your way to the junction he’d specified. You arrive just after he gets there, and he smiles warmly at you. “Lieutenant, thank you for joining me,” he states courteously, with a glimmer of mischief in his eyes. What is he up to?

It doesn’t matter though, you’re just ecstatic to finally get some time with him. You’ve missed him terribly lately; every time you’re in his presence every cell in your body ignites with desire. You’ve never felt so strongly about anyone, and he’s happy to reciprocate the feeling.

The two of you walk the corridors, not passing anyone as this area of the ship doesn’t get much traffic. Christopher stops in front of Cargo Bay 6, pressing the door release. The heavy metal doors hiss open, and you look inside, the lighting coming on as the bay prepares for occupancy. Inside, there are rows of metal cargo containers, various shapes filled with various supplies. Dim lighting casts shadows all over the large room.

“What are we doing here?” you ask Christopher, a perplexed look on your face.

“Step inside and you’ll find out,” he quips back at you, a slight smirk on his face. You raise your eyebrow at him, complying and carrying yourself over the threshold and into the bay.

You’ve never been in here before. Hardly anyone visits this bay, only when a specific supply is needed. The Captain closes the bay doors behind the two of you, and starts entering commands into the door pad. He sets the doors with a command-level override, just in case. You see him coding the doors.

“Chris, what’s going on?” you ask, starting to become concerned that he has you here to discuss something top secret and highly sensitive.

Christopher turns to face you, the dim lighting reflecting in his hungry eyes, dark with lust as he approaches you. You recognize that look, and suddenly it becomes clear. You open your mouth to possibly warn him of the risks, but before you can speak, his lips come to yours, his tongue plunging longingly into your mouth. You feel his warmth, the taste of him flooding your senses with welcome recognition as you recall how it feels to kiss this incredible man. He’s an amazing kisser; hell he’s amazing at everything.

His hand comes to your cheek and he pulls you harder into his kiss, his other hand tracing around your waist, your hip, and down to your ass, gripping it suddenly and pulling you up into him. “Mmm,” you moan in surprise and pleasure; music to his ears as your moans further encourage Christopher. He pulls his lips off of yours, staring lustfully into your eyes as he moves forward into you, walking you backwards, guiding you away from the front of the bay, to a safe nook of cargo containers.

Your back presses against a large container, and Christopher pushes his weight against you, the most incredible feeling, his body pressing into your core. His strong form taking control of you, this dominant side that you bring out in him, it turns you on and you submit fully to his will, ready to give him what he needs here and now. You need him just as much.

You feel anticipatory pleasure course through you, and you stare into his turbulent blue eyes, his want for you evident, but he restrains himself until he has your full consent. This is a risky endeavor, but the thrill of it heightens both of your desire.

“I want you,” you breathe to him, your words driving him crazy, fully activating the animalistic urge within him. Your hands come to loosen his collar, your fingers nimbly unzipping his command gold jacket, freeing him enough that you can run your hands up and under the hem of his t-shirt, feeling his toned abs and torso, his lean form making you bite your lip with approval and need.

Christopher feels your fingers trace over him, each stroke sending sparks downward, and you see his pants bulge with his growing erection. You run your hand down, caressing over his ample member, his pants barely able to contain his size. “Mmmnnn…” growls Christopher, responding to your touch; he’d almost forgotten how it feels to have your hands all over him. Definitely something he wants more of, as often as possible. As soon as this mission is over, he’ll make sure that the two of you get some time away together. Time to really savor every inch, every taste, every aspect of each other. But for now, this will have to tide you over…

You undo his pants, desperate to free him from his confines. His huge cock springs forth, and you sink to your knees in front of him, glancing up at him in approval. His hand comes to your hair and he grips it commandingly, showing you what he wants. You oblige, grasping the base of his cock with one hand, then licking up his shaft slowly, your deliberately sluggish pace sending a mixture of intense pleasure and frustration through Christopher. You swirl your tongue over his tip, then take his full length in your mouth, sucking his shaft the way you know he likes it, earning you a sharp growl from the Captain as he fights to maintain his composure. You love the way you make him unravel, and you feel yourself getting wet as pleasuring him turns you on even more.

Your other hand comes to his balls as you suck up and down his shaft, and you stroke and massage them gently for a few moments, until Christopher can take no more. He needs to be inside of you, now. You feel a tug on your hair and you release him, standing up as ordered. His lips come to yours, kissing you hungrily, dominantly, as his hands free you from your jacket, pushing it off your shoulders.

You feel his warm hands trace up and under your shirt, under the cups of your bra, grasping your breasts and massaging them roughly. He means business today. His index fingers and thumbs pinch your nipples, hardening at his touch, and you gasp in response, sparks coursing through you. He smirks at you, pleased at your response, leaning into your neck and leaving hot, wet kisses up to your earlobe. Suddenly, he sucks hard on the spot just behind your ear; he knows you love it.

“Chris!” you moan loudly; he loves when you say his name like that. He can tell you’re ready for him, and he pulls himself off of you, his hands coming to your pants and he undoes them, then pushes his fingers down under your panties, running them up and down your now soaking wet folds, pleasuring you. He stares at you with pure need as he brings his now slick fingers to your mouth, and you open your lips in compliance.

You suck down his fingers slowly, tasting yourself on them, staring back at him, never breaking eye contact. “Good girl,” he states lowly, his voice even deeper than usual now as his hunger for you transforms him. He pulls his fingers from your lips and kisses you, his mouth opening to yours, his tongue invading you as he tastes your sweetness. You moan into his mouth, sending vibrations through both of you, and he cannot take it any longer.

He pulls himself off of you, bending down to remove your boots, his hands coming to the hem of your pants and you shimmy out of them, your panties joining them on the floor of the cargo bay. Christopher wastes no time, pushing you back and down onto a large metal cargo crate lying horizontally on the floor, the perfect height for you to lie on while he stands and fucks you.

You sit on the edge of the crate, feeling the cool metal on your bare skin. Christopher’s arm supports you as you hinge back on the crate, lying with your ass on the edge, giving him perfect access to enter you. His fingers come to your wet folds and he spreads them, revealing his target as he aligns himself and pushes inside you slowly, savoring every second of his entry.

“Ohhh…” you moan, as you feel his huge, bare cock stretch and fill you, the slow entry sending the most incredible sensations through you.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Christopher grunts, his face a mixture of enjoyment and concentration as he tries to hold his own pleasure at bay so he can fulfill you first.

“You feel so good,” you whisper to him in response, closing your eyes and savoring the sensation of him thrusting in an out of you with prefect rhythm. You tune out everything in this moment, focusing solely on the intense pleasure he’s giving you, as he leans down over you, supporting himself with his arms on either side of you.

He leans further, until he’s pressing into your clit with every thrust. Each pass he makes intensifies your pleasure, your high building as the feeling of him penetrating you and his weight stroking over your clit moves you closer to the release you crave. The speed of his thrusts increases, as does the pressure of his weight on your core. Your breathing is fast now, and moans of gratification escape your lips unfiltered, louder and louder and you feel yourself on the verge of your orgasm.

“Mmmm… Chris… I’m going to cum,” you moan, your hands gripping his muscular shoulders in anticipation. “Cum for me,” he commands, his authoritative tone pushing you over the edge as your body obeys his directive, your pussy contracting forcefully around him. Waves of pleasure course through you, and you grip Christopher even tighter as you ride out your high, moaning in satisfaction and release as his thrusts cease. He pushes himself deeper into you, to your hilt, and you gasp in pleasure at the foreign sensation of being filled so completely.

You open your eyes and stare down at him, biting your lip contentedly. His eyes are dark, boring lustfully into yours; he cannot contain himself any longer. He pushes himself off of you, standing in front of you, his hands on your thighs, his grip strong as he spreads your legs and thrusts in and out of you, his high building quickly now that he’s given himself permission to find his release.

A deep growl escapes his lips as he cums deep inside of you, his hot release filling you as he pulsates inside you. You gaze at his face, loving how his expression contorts in a mixture of concentration and relief, and loving that only you can make him feel this way.

Christopher leans over you, panting as he recovers from the exertion, lying his head on your chest, and you bring your hands to his hair, gently pulling him close to you. He can hear your heartbeat, and his own heart twinges with appreciation and awe as his mind transitions from intense physical lust to the more emotional aspect of your connection.

Finally, the Captain pulls himself away, pulling carefully out of you, and you stand up and don your clothes once more, trying to contain his essence within you. You’ll have to stop by your quarters and clean up before you go back to work.

Once the two of you are fully clothed, Chris’ hands come to cup your face, and he gazes in awe at your beauty, your eyes sparkling back at him. He kisses you, more gently this time, his kiss conveying his caring for you, and yours in return.

“You’re amazing, [Y/N],” he states softly, and you smile back at him. “So are you.”

Christopher’s hands come to your hair and smooth down any stray tresses, and you do the same for his salt-and-pepper coif. The two of you look at each other, sad that the moment has to end but duty calls.

*** Shortly ***

You clean up in your quarters quickly, then make your way back to engineering, manning your station once more, though you’re far too distracted now to be as productive as earlier. A notification flashes on you PADD, perched atop your station. You pick it up, tapping the icon to open the message. It’s from Christopher:

Hi Beautiful,

I just wanted you to know how special you are to me. Next time we’re alone together, I’m going to make sure every exquisite part of you gets the attention it deserves. I can’t wait to see you again.

Chris


End file.
